LucyHasYou
Lucy (ルーシ) is a popular YouTube singer best known for her mature and powerful voice; she is also known for her English lyrics. She refers to her duet partner Lemon as her "husband" and is known to have collaborated on lyrics with fellow YouTube singer Razzy as well. She is also known to be very good friends with the illustrator Gulru. Her first hit cover and most popular to date was her English "E? Aa, Sou.", with over 45K views as of November 2015. Other YouTube singers such as Ashe, Miku-tan, Razzy and Nipah used her Translyrics in their English covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.02.25) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "Sacred Secret" feat. K-chan, Lucy, mong, and Shannon (2013.04.18) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.04.29) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Raden no Hone" (Mother-of-Pearl Bones) feat. ?????? (K-chan, Lucy, mong, and Shannon) (2013.06.18) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) -English ver.- (2013.08.07) # "Kimi ga Kimi ga" feat Hisunu, Karo, kura, LucyHasYou, kaen and Howl (2013.12.18) # "Kotoba no Uta" (2013.12.25) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Lucy and Lemon (2014.01.23) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Lucy, Kaen, Howl, Hisunu, kura (completeotaku) and Karo (2014.02.03) # "Exit" feat. OTL (2014.02.09) # "Flame Heart" feat. OTL (2014.03.22) # "Synchronicity" -Mashup- feat. OTL (2014.05.04) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size- (2014.06.01) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. Lucy, Lemon, Beato, Akari, Seka, Juu, Kenta, Ken, Igx, Mango and Hammu (2014.07.05) # "Soldier Game" feat. Haru, Lucy and Lemon (2014.08.30) # "Terror" feat. Haru, Lucy and Lemon (2014.10.26) # "Setsuna Drive" feat. Hexakill (2014.10.28) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. Hexakill (2014.12.08) # "Immoralist" (Dragon Crisis OP) feat. Hexakill (2015.01.19) # "Light Lag" feat. Lucy and Panda (2015.03.21) # "Hikaru Nara" (If It Shines) (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OP) feat. Haru, Lucy, and LemonTea (2015.04.01) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Uraomote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) feat. Haru and Lucy (2015.09.22) # "Shiki no Uta" (Samurai Champloo ED) feat. Lucy, RO☆D, Lizz, Lyrratic, Milk, ateotu, saint ♔, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah, and Amaito (2016.02.27) (reupload) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) }} Gallery and Gyoza |Scb3 lucy by huni kun-d7g91fi.png|Lucy as seen in "Synchronicity" Illust. by mell, Vee and gyoza |ThegroupthingR1.png|Kaen, Lucy, Howl, Hisunu, kura and Karo as seen in "Kimi ga Kimi ga" and Kaen |LuHaMoncy_Soldier Game.png|LuHaMoncy as seen in "Soldier Game" Illust. by Dadel and Kuromai |LuHaMoncy Terrorism.png|LuHaMoncy as seen in "Terror" }} Trivia * Even though she is from Great Britain, Lucy chooses to cover her songs with an American accent. * She owns a dog called Layla. * She likes sharks since she finds them interesting and says they are like aquatic dogs.Her answer on Ask.fm * Her favourite food is Banoffee Pie which is an English pastry-based dessert.Her answer on Ask.fm * She has a deep obsession with Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji. * Her favorite color is purple.Her answer on Ask.fm * If she could be a fictional character, she would be Mary from The Secret Garden.Her answer on Ask.fm * Her favorite movie is Night on the Galactic Railroad.Her answer on Ask.fm External Links * Twitter * Blog * Formspring * deviantART * Ask.fm * tumblr. Category:Articles with incomplete songlist